1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laser light attachment for a firearm and more particularly to a self-contained lighting system and laser aiming device for mounting to the handguard of a rifle, or other firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lasers in connection with aiming firearms has grown considerably in recent times and improved devices are much in demand. It is known in the art to separately mount a flashlight to a firearm for illumination, and also to separately mount a laser for target acquisition. The lasers and the flashlights are mounted independently of each other, and most of them are of the type which emit light in the visible range.
For many purposes, particularly nighttime surviellance and clandestine operations it is desirable to have infrared capability for both the light and lasers as well as a visible light capability. Firearms with infrared capability may have a scope mounted thereon which allows the user to detect infrared light emissions of the user may wear infrared sensitive goggles. The laser light attachment of the invention is self-contained, can be mounted to virtually any firearm, provides both visible and infrared light for illumination, and visible and infrared lasers for target acquisition.